


Satan's Kiss

by Writerscallgirl



Category: Shadow of a Doubt (1943)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Implied desire for incest, Rough Kissing, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerscallgirl/pseuds/Writerscallgirl
Summary: They say the devil himself fell in love with an angel.....





	Satan's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Song Shadow Of A Doubt by Roxette.

"I've got to do this, Charlie", he whispered, "so long as you know what you do about me".

He pressed his body closer to further restrain her's against the train door, feeling some slight regret at what he is about to do to her. Their connection had always felt so much more intimate to him then this. She had felt it too, he knew. She had said so to him when they were alone in the kitchen together that first night. But here they are and now he has to kill her. She knows about his murders and he knows that he can't leave her alive knowing. With her death his secrets would be safe at last, but at the cost of the one thing he loves most in the world. Her. 

He looks down at her...Charlie, his sweet Charlie, not even trying to fight him now, trying so hard to hide her fear behind closed eyes. He can feel the warmth of her lips under his hand, her body trembling against his. His Charlie. He relaxes his hold slightly, removing his hand from her mouth, his eyes softening. "Charlie, look at me." His voice is soft, dark. She sobs softly, turning her face away. He growls, tightening his grip on her throat. "I said, look at me!", and for just a second she does and their eyes meet, but then with a cry she tries again to free herself. He growls with frustration and slams her back harder against the door frame, his hand tightening on her throat as he leans in. "Charlie", he warns. She freezes, staring up into his eyes and only has time to gasp before he kisses her brutally, forcing his tongue into her mouth.


End file.
